1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removal of aflatoxin from seeds or nuts. More particularly, the invention pertains to the removal of aflatoxin from peanuts by extraction with methoxymethane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aflatoxin in seeds or nuts is a poisonous product of metabolic activity of a living organism, probably a fungus. Such poison infects a substantial amount of the peanut crop of the world. The infected peanuts are unsuitable for human or animal consumption. Meat from animals fed on the poisonous peanuts is also contaminated and unfit for human consumption.
Aflatoxin in ground nuts in general and the problems of detoxification have been studied. Ground nut meal has been exposed to ultraviolet radiation, but shows no change in aflatoxin level. Solvents such as acetone, benzene and chloroform have been used. Likewise, ground nut meal has been treated with sulfur dioxide. Since no treatment was completely successful, it was concluded that successful detoxification seemed to have little potentiality and emphasis should be placed on prevention of contamination. See, for instance, Chemical Abstracts 93565(p), Vol. 66, 1967.
The detoxification of aflatoxin in peanut meal by hydrogen peroxide has also been suggested. See, for instance, Chemical Abstracts 104163(j), Vol. 66, 1967. Likewise, the elimination of aflatoxin from peanut meal using a combination of heat treatment in the presence of chemicals such as ammonia and acetone has been suggested. See, for instance, Chemical Abstracts 76557(c), Vol. 70, 1969.